After the Rain
by Kit3
Summary: Sequel to "Bring on the Rain." Rating just in case, I don't really know where I'm going with this yet. Set eleven years after events in the original. Please take a look.
1. Chapter 1: The introduction

Well, you wanted it, so here it is, the sequel to "Bring on the Rain!" I'm also going to be posting my Yu Yu Hakusho fic, "Changing Circumstances," So check it out. If you aren't familiar with YYH, look it up anyway, I'll try not to confuse you. If you write me with questions (regular e-mail) I'll even answer them. I don't bite anymore, I promise. Okay, to make things clear, let me tell you now that I'm writing this because you all wanted me to. I don't remember most of the plans I had for this, so I might need some help with ideas or it won't get done.  
  
"Listen carefully to me, listen or you'll mess up again. I asked for sweet mint tea with extra ice and two lemons. Two. You brought me an unsweetened regular tea with little ice and three lemons. Do you see your mistake? Nod yes if you understand me, you simpleton. Do you see your mistake?" The flame haired woman huffed in annoyance and shoved the rather full glass back onto the waiting waitress's tray. "Try it again and don't you dare spit in it, I'll know if you do." She turned to her companion, who offered the waitress a sympathetic smile and shooed her away. "The service on this planet is abominable."  
  
"I agree." He turned back to her, eyes cool. "Yet there is no need to let it get to you. They are, after all, lesser beings."  
  
She snapped open her menu in irritation, but as she did she noticed movement across the street from their little outdoor café and slapped at her companion's arm. "There, look. He has it in him, I can feel it."  
  
He turned to watch the figures moving down the sidewalk across the street. A young boy wearing a black helmet with flames drawn up the sides glided slowly on a black skateboard beside a young dark haired girl, deep in conversation. "You think he's from her line?"  
  
"Open your eyes, fool, it's obvious. We've finally come to the right dimension." She cackled with pleasure, drawing looks from the café's other patrons.  
  
Twelve-year-old Veggie Badman scowled darkly at his best friend, unconsciously mirroring one of his father's favorite expressions. "Don't be stupid, Goshin, you're letting your personal bias get in the way of your better judgement. Think for a minute. The guy's been around for over four hundred years, fighting every day to keep his head. Duncan MacLeod could beat the Battosai any day of the week!"  
  
Goshin Son shook her head, a stubborn look to her face as she impatiently pushed dark strands of hair out of her eyes. "No, you listen. The Hiten Mitsurugi style is all about reading your opponent, the Highlander wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Who cares if he could read him, the guy's immortal, don't you think he would have come against someone just as strong sometime before?"  
  
"No, because Kenshin's special."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Goshin stopped and kicked Veggies skateboard out from under him and into the street, making him fall painfully to the pavement. He glared at her a moment before hopping up and rushing into the street, heedless of the car that was coming.  
  
"You idiot! Do you have any idea how long I had to save my allowance to buy this? Dad wasn't gonna get me one 'flying is good enough for a true warrior' he says. And you just go and chunk it into the street!" He stooped to pick it up, staring across the street as he felt eyes watching him. A couple sitting at an outdoor table at a little café, a white haired man and a redheaded lady in a really big hat, quickly looked away.  
  
Veggie walked backwards back to the sidewalk, watching them.  
  
"Those people were staring at me." He told Goshin quietly.  
  
"Creepy." Goshin grinned suddenly, looking at her friend from the corner of her eye. "Don't worry, they probably just thought you were a monkey who escaped from the zoo." She announced cheerfully, grabbing his skateboard from him and tossing it on the ground. She hopped on and took off down the street, laughing.  
  
It took Veggie a minute to realize what she'd done, then, growling, he took off running after her. "Hey! Get back here, you baka onna! Did I say you could borrow my skateboard? I don't think so! Get back here!"  
  
"No, see, there's where you're so totally wrong. If the guy from Ranma ½ were real, he would never be able to kick our butts."  
  
"But if we didn't have any of our Saiyan strength and were suddenly just like normal humans, he would have more skill than us, because all we care about is power, not technique."  
  
"You're insane, Goshin." Veggie scooped, picking up his skateboard and tucking it under one arm before opening the kitchen door and holding it open for her. "You might be nothing without your power, but I got lots of style, and-" He trailed off when met by the angry eyes of Bulma Briefs. "Aw crap, what'd I do this time?" He groaned.  
  
"Trouser tells me you two didn't wait to walk home with him. Again."  
  
Veggie looked past her to the blue haired boy sitting at the kitchen table eating a cookie, his eyes triumphant behind his thick glasses.  
  
"We didn't not wait for him, Bulma-san. We hid so he'd leave without us."  
  
"Veggie!" Goshin hissed.  
  
Bulma's pursed her lips in anger. "Are you trying to be funny, young man?"  
  
"No. I'm completely serious."  
  
Goshin elbowed him in the side, laughing nervously. "What Veggie means is.we didn't wait to walk with Trouser because we knew he would be interested in the conversation. We were just being considerate, you see?" Bulma looked unmoved. Goshin sighed. "You're going to tell my dad, aren't you?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
"But he's gonna give me that 'be considerate to other's feelings' speech again!" She wailed.  
  
Veggie laughed, slapping her on the back. "Have fun with mister moral monitor."  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Veggie. I told your dad, too."  
  
Veggie paled.  
  
To Be Continued Okay, I know it's really short, but like I said, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I only have a slight idea. So, I'm giving you the once in a lifetime opportunity to have an impact in the way the plot goes. If I don't get any suggestions, I'll just go with my half formed ideas. I know one thing I'm going to do, but there's a lot of space to fill in. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS I WON'T BOTHER TO CONTINUE THIS! BEWARE! 


	2. Chapter 2: The enemies

Okay, I got some ideas now about things I hadn't considered before, so I guess the show is still on. I just don't want ya'll to get all excited about a sequel and then be disappointed because it turns out I'm not as good as you think. I wrote an epilogue, as per request, so check it out. Also, I have two other fics out there. Look up "Cold Day in July" and "Changing Circumstances" next time you have a free minute.  
  
The gravity room was just as he always remembered it being, looming, humming slightly with electricity, intimidating. It was his father's domain. Even when the man wasn't there, and he and his brother were using it on their own, it was still his place, no one who had seen him in it could ever dispute that fact. It was where he belonged, his sanctuary from a world that would never understand him.  
  
His father was a great man. A powerful warrior and a proud prince who had seen so much more in his life than anyone could ever really begin to guess. He could see his greatness every time he looked at him, and was proud to be the son of such a man.  
  
But that didn't mean he ever underestimated the power of his father's anger.  
  
Veggie took a deep breath before opening the door to the gravity room. His father's moods were unpredictable; there was no telling how he'd react to having his privacy invaded, even if the invader was his own son. The only person Veggie knew who could interrupt his father's training and not get yelled at was his mother, the small, fearless woman who always did what was right, never taking sides.  
  
At first his father didn't notice his presence. Veggie closed the door after himself and sat down on the floor to watch him perform the royal forms of the Saiyan race, a sight that always held him awestruck. Veggie could perform the forms himself, but no where near as fluidly as his father.  
  
He gave a jump when his father spoke.  
  
"Well, brat, what do you have to say for yourself this time?" Vegeta demanded, not so much as looking at his son. "That woman was in here nagging me again about you, do you have any idea how irritating that is?"  
  
"It's not my fault, it was Goshin's idea." Veggie winced as Vegeta growled something about the "spawn of Kakarrott." " We weren't trying to be mean, honest. I just don't like Trouser. He's a tattletale and he teases Goshin and he thinks he's smarter than me, but mom said I can't beat him up anymore since I became a Super Saiyan, so what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
Vegeta stopped, turning to stare at him. "Your mother told you not to beat him up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He scowled. "Ridiculous. You always destroy those you despise."  
  
"So you want me to beat him up then?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Are you insane, boy? Do you know what she'd do to me if I went against her on this?" He seemed to recall who he was talking to and straitened, the slightly panicked look leaving his face. "Continue what you are doing, only make sure he knows you ignore him because he is beneath you."  
  
Veggie let out a sigh of relief. "So, I'm not in trouble?"  
  
"No. Now go and get changed, you have training to do."  
  
"So then, you've found her?"  
  
"We found a link to her, yes." The man smiled, bowing low. The red haired woman scowled at him, until he pulled her down with him. She didn't seem to understand the idea that, for the moment, she wasn't a queen anymore, but a servant.  
  
"A link is not good enough."  
  
"It's better than nothing, you filthy little-"  
  
The shadowy figure on the throne made a lazy gesture with her hand and the red-head's lips were fused together, refusing to part. The man deepened him bow to hide both a smile, and the continuing awe of the power those he served possessed.  
  
"A close link, a link which can be traced back to her, High Lady."  
  
"You are certain in this?"  
  
"Her blood would sing to me no matter where she tried to hide."  
  
The red-head rolled her eyes.  
  
The high lady sat forward on her throne, sharp features and cold green eyes coming into the light as she considered his information. He knew a blood link was an impressive find so soon, but hid his pleasure in a false display of meekness.  
  
"Very well, trace the link. But do not attack yet. I want to watch her for a while. The best way to get under an enemy's skin is to know what makes her itch. I don't just want her death, I want her to suffer."  
  
He felt a brief flash of anxiety. "Understood, mistress, but remember our contract."  
  
"Yes, yes, she won't die or be injured past your use of her, I promise. Your assistance is too useful to me, Diamond." The high lady smiled, and motioned for him to rise. "You may be dismissed. Go and work on tracing the link, I have a few things more to discuss with your partner."  
  
High Lady Kilaki watched her white haired minion leave with some amusement before looking down at the woman still kneeling on the floor, face contorted with fury.  
  
"My my, I rescue you from the dream of death to allow you another chance at your greatest adversary and this is the respect you show me?" She laughed gently, absently twirling a long strand of pale white-blonde hair around her finger. She dismissed the illusion woven around the woman's mouth with barely a thought. "We have much to discuss, you and I."  
  
"Another punishment for my impertinence?" She grumbled.  
  
"Yes, that, and also what you are going to do for me. She is too dangerous to allow to live, Beryl."  
  
"But you promised Diamond-"  
  
"I would have promised him anything to ensure his help in the matter. Besides, I'm not the one who's going to kill her. You are."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, then I will have broken no promise, you see? I cannot allow the murder of my youngest son to go without punishment, I am prepared to make whatever sacrifices I need to have my vengeance. Now," She leaned closer into the light, amused at how eager the former queen seemed to serve her. "Listen closely to what I have planned."  
  
To Be Continued Short, yes, but this is the third thing I've updated today! 


	3. Chapter 3: The death

Well, here I am again. (Waits, expecting applause and trumpets, but hears only the chirping of crickets. Clears throat.) Anyway, I took yesterday off for this fic, to do some more planning, and I think I'm getting it. Thanks for all the help and support everyone. The symbols I put up to separate scenes don't show up anymore, I don't for the life of me know why, but I found something that works. Not as neatly as I'd hoped, but it'll do. If you see a little squiggly line at the end of a sentence, just take it to mean that whatever comes next is in a different scene or perspective. Oh, and as for them still living with Bulma, Vegeta has no real job and Usagi's a teacher's assistant. They don't have enough to buy a house, although they're saving for one. The pay Bulma a very small rent, and help with buying the groceries and stuff. Also, Veggie does chores. ~  
  
Veggie toweled sweat off his face with a sigh as he walked into Capsule Corp, glad his training was finally done. His father insisted on a certain regime for training to be completed every day, no exceptions. Vegeta himself had finished his training hours ago, but Veggie knew better than to try to skip out on his session. Somehow, Vegeta always knew about it when he did.  
  
He was used to the achy muscles and tired feeling, and was very thankful he had no homework that night. His mother was very strict about him doing his homework, he didn't know why, but she was, and what Usagi said, Vegeta supported.  
  
"Oh, hello young man. Could you tell everyone that I'll have dinner ready in five minutes?"  
  
Veggie nodded, a smile plastered to his face, and edged away from Bulma's mother. The woman was getting on in years, and often got confused. She hadn't been aloud to so much as boil water since she had almost burned the house down two years ago. Bulma had hired a cook, who always served dinner at the exact same time every night. Veggie knew he had an hour and a half yet to wait to eat. Like most children, old people kind of frightened Veggie, and he was all too glad when Mrs. Briefs wandered away.  
  
He peeked into Bulma's study as he passed, hoping to catch a glimpse of another one of Bulma and Yamcha's splendid arguments, but all was quiet, at least at his end of the house. Bulma had been engaged to Yamcha since before Veggie was born, but they still hadn't gotten married yet. Veggie was glad; if they got married, then they'd start acting all ooey-gooey like his parents and stop having such awesome arguments. He didn't particularly like either of them, since they always took their son's side against Veggie, no matter who was really at fault. Just because it was usually Veggie's fault didn't mean they shouldn't listen to both sides of the argument like Veggie's mother did. Trunks didn't know how his half-brother Trunks could have turned out so normal with a whacked-out mom like Bulma.  
  
Well, at least he wasn't related to Yamcha, too. Veggie decided Trunks was normal because of Vegeta.  
  
He tossed his sweaty towel over a chair in the living room, deciding to take a bath, but when he got to the hallway, his way was blocked by a couple. The woman was pinned against the wall by the man, her arms around his neck, hands in his hair. The man's hands rested on her waist with familiarity and possessiveness as they kissed passionately, as if they were the only two people in the world.  
  
"Eeeew, YUCK! Can't you do that somewhere else! Oh man, that's so gross, I'm gonna be scarred for life! EEEEEUUUUUWWWWW!"  
  
His parents pulled away from each other quickly, and while Usagi had the decency to blush and look down, Vegeta glared angrily at him. As if he had been the one doing something wrong! Sometimes, Veggie decided, his father had really weird logic.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, brat?" He snarled.  
  
"Well, I was gonna take a bath, but you're in my way. You guys are way too old to be doing that, you know. Dende, can't you ever just act normal?" He answered, letting his tone display his disapproval over his parents' actions. It was just so gross. Trouser never had to deal with stuff like this, and at least Goshin's parents were only affectionate when they thought no one was looking, but KISSING in the middle of the HALLWAY where ANYONE could see them?  
  
"Make sure you wash up good, Veggie." Usagi ordered, composure regained during Veggie and Vegeta's glaring match. "Trunks is having dinner with us tonight, and he's bringing a special friend."  
  
Veggie immediately brightened. "Trunks is coming home?"  
  
"Yes, so I want you to wash your hair and your tail and make sure you get behind your ears, and-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeesh, leave me alone, I know how to take a bath. I'm not a baby, mom." He rolled his eyes, unwinding his tail from around his waist and continuing on his way to the bathroom. Parents could be so annoying sometimes, especially mothers. ~  
  
By the time Veggie was dried and dressed, he heard the familiar noises in the entrance hall downstairs that meant visitors. He took the stairs two at a time and was hugging his half-brother before the tall lavender haired man knew what hit him.  
  
"Well, there you are, bro." Trunks laughed. "I was wondering where you were."  
  
Veggie suddenly realized hugging wasn't a very manly thing to do and pulled away, solemnly offering to shake his brother's hand instead. The twenty-two year old half Saiyan laughed again then, blue eyes sparkling with mirth, shook Veggie's smaller hand. He then straitened, turned, and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL BRAT!?!?!"  
  
Trunks released his father with a smirk, winking at Veggie - he always had liked making Vegeta yell - and turned to Usagi, who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Veggie didn't know how his brother endured the humiliation. He then hugged Bulma and finally gave a half wave to Yamcha - who he didn't like any more than Veggie did.  
  
"Where's Trouser?" He asked, once done greeting everyone but his other half- brother.  
  
"Probably upstairs doing his homework." Bulma answered proudly. "That boy had a head for schoolwork, he's always studying."  
  
"Yeah, cause he actually needs to study." Veggie snorted.  
  
"Veggie."  
  
He looked to meet his mother's disapproving frown and only shrugged. Bulma always gave Trouser treats for being smart, but Veggie was mush smarter than him, and he didn't get half the attention.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Monica. She's in my History of Law class at college. That's where we met." Trunks smiled, putting his arm around a girl Veggie had never seen before. She was shorter than Trunks, but taller than Bulma, and had shoulder length brown black hair, brown eyes, and very tan skin. That was all the impression Veggie had time to make before everyone was crowding in, trying to greet the new girl. Then the cook came, and announced that dinner was ready.  
  
Veggie liked all the noise of comfortable conversation that came with meals at Capsule Corp, especially when Trunks was visiting from college. The laughter and teasing and retelling of all the grand fights that came before Veggie was born - he loved hearing it. He wished he had a battle story to tell, but at the age of twelve, Veggie had never been in a real fight. Just sparring with his dad or Trunks or anyone else who was around, and that didn't count. He wanted the danger, the excitement, the-  
  
"Moooom!" He wailed, mortified. "I can fix my own plate! I'm not a baby, you know."  
  
"Oh, no, of course not." Usagi smiled slightly, putting the plate she had been fixing down, and went to sit next to his father. Veggie knew with disgusting certainty that they were probably holding hands under the table.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Bulma went to get it, coming back a few moments later.  
  
"It's for you, Usagi."  
  
"Me?" She looked startled. "Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, some woman. She said she's an old friend."  
  
"All my old friends here are your old friends." She mumbled, rising. Vegeta's eyes watched her leave.  
  
"So, little bro, what have you been up to?" Trunks asked, sitting next to him. Veggie was both surprised and pleased at the action. After all, Trunks was the one everyone wanted to be talking to at the moment, he had been gone a long time. Veggie understood why everyone liked him, he himself had always adored Trunks, the closest thing he had to a sibling. "Got a girlfriend yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He sure does spend a lotta' time around Goshin though." Trouser smirked, sitting on Trunks' other side just before his fiancée could. The dark haired girl smiled patiently and sat across from him instead.  
  
"Is this true, Veggie?" Trunks asked teasingly.  
  
"She's just my friend."  
  
"You sure?" He grinned.  
  
"What's this? My brat will not be mating with the spawn of Kakarrot!"  
  
"Mating? No way, I'm never gonna' mate! I don't like Goshin!"  
  
"Veggie and Goshin sitting in a tree!" Trouser chanted.  
  
The teasing and banter cut off abruptly as Vegeta suddenly leapt to his feet, a strange look in his eye, mumbling something about someone blocking him. At that exact moment there was a scream from outside and suddenly everyone was rushing for the door, Vegeta in the lead. Veggie followed, having no idea what was going on until he ran outside into the twilight and saw his father fall to his knees beside a body that was twisted in an unnatural position. Veggie tried to run to him, but Trunks' hand on his shoulder stopped him. Veggie could only think of one thing. A smiling face and soft hands and a woman who'd always tried to take care of him, and why had he been embarrassed by her and why had he snapped at her and why wasn't she moving?  
  
"Mommy?" He whispered. ~  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4: The realm

Well, I know it's been a while, but you can't really yell at me, because I warned you that once school started I wouldn't be posting nearly as often. Let's put it this way: I have drama rehearsals twice a week, Multicultural club once a week, and I'm taking two AP classes, plus advanced creative writing (this equals a lot of extra writing and other work and very little time for me.) Also, MSN keeps kicking me off the net, so I'm sure sure I'll even be able to be online long enough to post. But I've finished all my work for the week in my computer class, so I'm making an effort. (Feel lucky, I could be spending this time looking up Kenshin pics . )  
  
~  
  
The room was dark, the curtains drawn closed to prevent any light from getting in. Goku squinted, and was able to just make out the outlines of the bed, which looked as if it had seen better days. He flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. Only then did he notice the light fixture sitting broken in the corner where it had been thrown after apparently being ripped from the ceiling.  
  
"Jeez, you're violent when you're sad."  
  
"Get out, Kakarott." A deep voice growled. Vegeta sat in a chair in a corner of the room most deeply shrouded in shadows, glaring dangerously. His eyes glinted dangerously, and the tell-tale tightening of his already- clenched fists betrayed just how ready he was to attack.  
  
"You can't just stay in here, Veggie needs you."  
  
"She took care of the brats, not me!"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vegeta . ." Goku paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think you're looking at this the right way. I mean, it's only been two days; you really shouldn't be acting like this. You won't even let anyone talk to you, and I really think you should."  
  
"I shouldn't be acting like this? My mate, my soul-bonded mate, has died. She blocked me from her mind so that I couldn't even share in her pain, much less follow her, and she left me, and you expect me to act like nothing's wrong? You should be thanking me for not destroying this pitiful excuse for a planet yet!" With each word, the growl of his voice became angrier and louder until, at last, it became an all-out roar.  
  
This was why what Goku said next contrasted so greatly, both because of the natural innocence of his voice, and the gentle, quiet tone he used.  
  
"But Vegeta, did you forget about the dragon balls?"  
  
~  
  
Vegeta was like a madman. Within moments of Goku's reminder of the seven little spheres that had caused them all so much trouble over the years - how could anyone have forgotten about them? - he had everyone he could find employed in some manner which would contribute to bringing back his small wife. Bulma was making more trackers, and groups were out with the ones that were working correctly gathering them with the aide of their powers.  
  
The world was surely grateful that they were now much too powerful to have much trouble in obtaining the magical spheres, had there been any delay whatsoever, blood would have run in the streets. Vegeta would not have his mate gone from his side another moment longer.  
  
Truth be told, it was highly possible that, despite the fact Usagi had prevented her death from killing or otherwise physically harming Vegeta, that meant nothing when one took into account his mental health. Aside from the fact that many Saiyan warriors went mad anyway when a mate was lost, there was also the factor of their bond to take into consideration. Most likely, Vegeta was more than somewhat less than sane without her.  
  
As for Trunks, he seemed to be handling it fairly well. He had grown into a responsible man, that is, when he chose to be responsible he could do a very good job at it, and he knew that it was his duty to both help his father, and to keep the man from hurting any innocents.  
  
Veggie was another story. He contributed to the search for the dragon balls as enthusiastically as anyone else, yet he did hold a grudge that he hadn't been told about them earlier. Accompanied with his guilt over the words he had said to his mother before her death, and the fear he held that somehow this wouldn't work, he was almost as touchy as his father.  
  
Finally though, they were gathered, and outside Bulma's house, they prepared to call forth the dragon and bring back a woman who, though originally more of an outsider than anyone else could ever be, had managed to integrate herself into their little group, without anyone really realizing it. It was almost as devastating as loosing Goku, and everyone was almost as excited to be bringing her back.  
  
Trunks had been given the task of calling the dragon; he was the only one Vegeta would allow to do it other than himself, first of all, and he was also the more emotionally stable than the prince.  
  
He held his hands out over the glowing orbs and closed his eyes, opening his mouth to begin the chant his mother had taught him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Trunks's eyes snapped open and he stared at the young Namekian man who set down in front of their group, grabbing up one of the dragon balls.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded, gaze now murderous.  
  
"You can't wish her back yet." Dende panted, holding the dragon ball as if he thought it would offer some kind of protection from Vegeta.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I just got a message from Otherworld, she doesn't want to come back."  
  
"Boy, you put that back and get out of the way. Once my mate is restored to life, I am going to take great pleasure in destroying you!"  
  
The green man shook his head. "She can't some back yet, she asked me to tell you not to wish her back for another week. That's what she said."  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't my mate wish to return to me?"  
  
"She's training."  
  
Vegeta straitened, rage melting from his face and being replaced by bewilderment.  
  
~  
  
"He's taking this much better than I would have expected."  
  
"I told you he'd be fine. He respects what I'm doing."  
  
"He certainly was behaving like a spoiled brat before. You know, maybe it would be better for him if you stopped giving him everything he wants. A man has to learn to deal with disappointment once in a while."  
  
Usagi turned away from watching the Earth, hands cramped from where she had them clutched in her skirts. She ignored the pain, just as she ignored the golden halo floating above her head. "We should return; I only have a week, after all."  
  
"Which is what, twenty years Earth time? Like you're really going to spend all that time training. You don't have the discipline, and your mom don't have the patience to try and give you the discipline, neither. Why are you staying so long, anyway? As much as I've missed you, I know you'd much rather be with your man and your kid. The realm of Selene is way too boring for you, princess, no offense. Besides, I've taken a peek at Earth once in a while, and I'd say you're pretty strong on your own, without having to come crawling back to mommy dearest."  
  
"While you were watching, did you happen to catch my death?" She asked quietly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No, I just heard that bitch Beryl did it, after all this time, too. Why'd you let her do it anyway, Sere?"  
  
"I didn't. She didn't give me time to transform. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Ahhhh . no, actually, I don't. Care to explain it again?"  
  
"Jeadite!!"  
  
"Jeez, don't have an aneurysm over it! Have a little respect for your old pal's ear drums, what do you say?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Does Kunzite know you're here?"  
  
"Are you accusing mois of skipping out on my duties just so I can gang out with you? You're right, that is exactly what I'm doing." He pulled the halo from his head and twirled it around on his index finger. "How'd you guess?"  
  
She sighed and shook her head, reluctantly turning on her loved ones. She wouldn't be seeing them again for a very long time. Jaedite followed as she began making her way back to the realm of Selene - a portion of Otherworld that her mother and all who had died at the destruction of the Silver Millennium inhabited.  
  
"Beryl never gave me time to transform, so I wasn't able to use my powers to defend myself when she attacked." At his blank look, she slapped him hard across the back of his head. "Did that ice freeze your brain, too?"  
  
"Possibly. I'm just glad it stopped keeping me alive after you beat Beryl; even death is better than that hell. But if you hit me again, you won't like the consequences."  
  
"I'm training so that I can beat her even if I can't transform into Tenshi."  
  
"Ooooohhhh . explain it one more time."  
  
~  
  
"You swore to me that she wouldn't be harmed!" Diamond snarled, slamming closed the doors to the High Lady Kilaki's throne room. "You promised she would be mine!"  
  
Kilaki didn't seem the least bit surprised to see him. "I did promise, and I fully intended to keep that promise." She told him smoothly. "But Beryl acted completely without my orders, I told her to let the girl live, and she deliberately ignored me. That woman was blinded by her hatred." She sighed. "If only there were some way to make her pay. But I did agree to take her into my services, after all, and so I'm honor bound not to harm her." A sudden thought occurred to her and she smiled suddenly. "However . "  
  
"However?"  
  
"Well, there is nothing I could do if someone else decided she needed to be punished."  
  
Diamond began a slow smile.  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Okay, that's enough for now. I can't believe how many people were upset about Usagi's death. Did you forget they could wish her back? (giggles) I figured, if Akira Toriyama can kill off his main character, I can, too. 


	5. Chapter 5: The reunion

Alright, well, I was going to hold off updating this because I thought my writing on it was too sloppy and wanted to wait until I had the time and attention to make it better, however I have gotten so many reviews that I decided to go ahead and get started anyway. Maybe if I take my time this time I can do okay, but really my writing is much better when I do it at with paper and pen than when I write raw from brain straight to computer. (Example: The first half of BORT, before I took that really long break, was written on notebook paper first, the more recent entries weren't. Also, CC is in a notebook. This fic isn't. See if you can see what I'm talking about.)  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing except a few original characters.  
  
~  
  
"Hurry it up; do you think we have all day?"  
  
Bulma cast Vegeta an annoyed look as she set down the last dragon ball, irritation at the man's lack of patience beginning to get the better of her. "You know, we could wait for a few more days to bring her back, Vegeta. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She said acidly. "I fail to see how Usagi would really appreciate being brought back to a cranky man like you anyway. You know, I think I will wait another day or two, or at least until you learn to behave yourself!" She crossed her arms, smirking triumphantly as she watched his face slowly become redder and redder with rage.  
  
"Kakarrott!" He yelled finally, gaining the attention of the tall dark haired man who was currently suffering his wife's nitpicking as she tried to fix the tie she had forced him to wear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get up there and wish back my mate before I destroy this fool!" He growled.  
  
"Um. . . well, I would, but Bulma's got her scary face on. So. . . I guess you're gonna have'ta either apologize or do it yourself. Sorry."  
  
Vegeta's growl grew even more furious. He had never called the Earth's dragon himself before, and wasn't sure he could do it correctly. He wouldn't risk something going wrong when he was so close to having his mate back and so Bulma, who was very experienced at calling Shenlong, had volunteered to do it. Unfortunately, she was having one of her frequent can't-stand-Vegeta-so-will-do-anything-to-irritate-him days.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
The blue haired woman's head snapped to the source of the voice, triumphant smirk sliding slowly from her face at the sight of the speaker.  
  
The dark haired boy rang his hands nervously before he realized what he was doing and quickly stuffed them into his pockets, looking up at her through troubled, crystalline blue eyes. "Please wish my mom back." Veggie requested somberly. "Dad isn't the only one who wants her back, and it. . . well, it's cruel for you to draw this out just to annoy him. So, please. I'd really, really like to see my mom again."  
  
She stared at him a moment, utterly chastised. He may have all of the characteristics expected to be found in an offspring of Vegeta, but he was Usagi's child, too, and had her talent of making anyone feel guilty for even the smallest little injustice. She sighed and turned to the dragon balls, raising her hands above her head and calling the dragon as she had so many times in the past. In the back of her mind she wondered if Usagi had taught Veggie how to attain that innocent expression they both used so often to get their ways. Had she made him practice it in front of a mirror when he had been a child?  
  
She made the wish, and an expectant silence fell over the group as the dragon began to glow with power, no one daring to so much as breathe loudly. Somehow this was important. They had wished back friends and loved ones countless numbers of times, but this felt more important.  
  
A small, glowing form began to take shape before them, and Vegeta watched it hawkishly, fists clenched so tightly that they shook and his knuckles were completely white. The form shifted, became humanoid in shape, and the glow began to dissipate very slowly, revealing deep blue eyes and long golden hair. She wore loose white pants and a white tank top rather than what she had worn the night she was killed, and her long hair was in a high ponytail rather than its usual braid.  
  
Vegeta didn't care about the details though. Ignoring all else he strode purposefully to her, barely even noticing the quiet smile that lit her face or the way she opened her arms to him as he reached her and clutched her tightly to him, almost too tightly. The void that had been left when she had cut him off from their link and left him filled, warm and bright and comforting as he felt her slim arms close around him and her buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Time for this later." She whispered after a few moments, patting his arm and attempting to pull away. Her voice, so quiet and musical, sounded forced, as if choked with tears. Vegeta didn't want to release her, but he did, slowly, at her quiet request. Before he had even pulled away completely Trunks was there, and Veggie, each trying to hug her at the same time. Vegeta didn't feel the usual shame he might have as he watched the tears trail down Veggie's face, deciding reluctantly that the boy had the right to cry at this instance. He kept muttering something that sounded like an apology, but Usagi merely whispered something soothing and kissed his forehead.  
  
Slowly his relief at seeing her again and having his head filled with the precious bond they shared began to abate and was replaced by anger. Vegeta crossed his arms to keep himself from lashing out and glared angrily over the heads of his sons at his small wife.  
  
"Why the hell did you make us wait to bring you back?"  
  
Trunks and Veggie pulled away from her to stare at him. Everyone was staring, but the proud Saiyan prince barely noticed, much less cared. Usagi merely smiled, though, unwilling to become annoyed by his lack of manners.  
  
"I sent the message along, didn't I? I was training so that I would be strong enough to buy myself enough time to transform next time I was attacked. Surely that's a good enough reason for you. Don't pout."  
  
"I could have trained you." He pointed out. He was not pouting. He wasn't!  
  
"Darling, a Saiyan's training wouldn't work for someone like me. Besides, time passed differently where I was, so I really got much more work done that you might imagine. Come, don't scowl at me so. I missed you."  
  
With a growl, he sprang into action, flying towards her and grabbing her up in his arms before heading straight for the window of the room they shared and inside, lips hungrily finding hers before he had even set her down.  
  
~  
  
Diamond looked up, a startled gasp emitting from his lips as a presence sprang into being suddenly in his senses, so surprised that he dropped the plate he had been taking.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
He looked blankly at the large, purple being that served meals in Lady Kilaki's palace, turning and leaving without bothering to clean up the mess he had made.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
And yet he felt her, more strongly than ever.  
  
But she had died.  
  
And yet there it was, her familiar, wonderful power signature, burning brightly in his mind. His princess.  
  
He left, heading for the source of the energy signature as fast as he could.  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta, you're being silly, I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're sick, and you're going to the doctor."  
  
Usagi sighed patiently, knowing from the waves of stubbornness emitting from his side of the bond that she wasn't going to be able to change his mind easily, and they would soon be at the hospital. "So I have the flue bug or something. I'm not glass, I won't break. I've been back for a whole month and you still won't leave my side for more than two seconds. My enemies are hiding and there's nothing for you to worry about." She reached up to stroke his cheek, smiling gently. "Come on, Vegeta, you're becoming like an old mother hen. Trunks and Veggie already don't let me out of their sights. Bad enough I have to put up with that from them, but you. . . .well, don't you think it's time you set an example? We'll call it 'leave mommy alone so she doesn't have a mental breakdown.' Sound like fun?"  
  
"We aren't nearly as bad as you make us out to be." He grunted, refusing to meet her eyes for fear she would change his mind. "You are going to the doctor."  
  
"But I hate doctors!" She wailed.  
  
Her mate was completely unsympathetic.  
  
~  
  
It was difficult following when that barbarian husband of hers took to the air - and how he managed that, Diamond would never know; not that he wasted too much time thinking about it when stalking his princess was so much more important. It was difficult following them, but he would be able to find that delicious energy of hers anywhere.  
  
It wasn't difficult to slip into the hospital and weave an illusion around himself. Not difficult to dazzle the workers with mind traps that led them to believe that he had been working there as a male nurse for years. Not difficult at all to assign himself to the doctor who was examining his princess.  
  
She didn't recognize him. He had been half afraid that she would, but no, he had inverted the illusion spells so that she wouldn't even sense them, unless maybe she was specifically looking for them.  
  
She was so pretty, sitting there in the paper gown the hospital supplied, hands in her lap, slim, beautiful legs hanging off the edge of the table. The scars that covered her arms, legs, even the small portion of back that he had caught a glimpse of angered him - who would dare mar the beauty of his princess? Diamond supposed it must have been that husband of hers, who watched her continuously as if waiting to lash out at the slightest thing done wrong. The doctor was a friend of the rather annoying woman that his princess and her brute of a husband lived with, and made no comment about the scars whatsoever.  
  
He was undoubtedly a fool.  
  
Diamond had been stalking . . . well, stalking was such a strong word. He had been following his precious Serenity, completely out of devotion and the desire that she not be hurt again, ever since she had somehow managed to come back from the dead. He still didn't understand how it was possible, but if anyone was powerful enough to come back from the dead, it was undoubtedly his dear, sweet princess. The brute husband of hers was amazingly strong, and he was still waiting just the perfect moment to attack, when the advantage would be his completely. And then he would whisk his lady love away and into safety and prosperity to spend the rest of eternity as his queen. He didn't give one whit about Lady Kilaki, or his contract with her. She hadn't done anything since Beryl had "killed" Serenity, not even tried to take over the world. She was useless.  
  
He was content to watch his princess as he pretended to fill out paperwork, content to cherish her from afar until he could take her away. He hated her husband, but at least she hadn't wed that other man, the one in the tuxedo. Diamond hated the Brute, but he despised the Prince in the tux.  
  
"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Badman, I have your results now." The doctor said warmly as he walked back into the examination room, closing the door after himself.  
  
"Well?" The brute growled. He sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room from Serenity, arms and legs crossed in a very antisocial manner. He deemed to take his eyes off her for once when he spoke so disrespectfully to the doctor.  
  
Made nervous by the Brute, the doctor directed his answer to the princess instead.  
  
"Well, you aren't sick, Mrs. Badman."  
  
She slid gracefully from the table, or began to, but the moment she moved the Brute was at her side, one large hand clasped onto her slim, pale arm. "I told you." She whispered playfully to him. Oh, how brave and sweet and beautiful she was. He would rescue her from her pain soon enough.  
  
"Then what's wrong with her?" The Brute demanded, arm circling her possessively.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her."  
  
A growl began to sound in the Brute's throat. "Don't toy with me, human."  
  
"Mrs. Badman, my congratulations. You're pregnant."  
  
Diamond dropped his clipboard, jaw falling open.  
  
Serenity was very pale. "You must be mistaken." She said, so quiet it was a wonder any of them heard her.  
  
"Why would I be mistaken, dear?"  
  
"I'm. . . . damaged."  
  
"Well, it's early yet, but as far as I can tell, everything is perfectly normal. Whoever told you it wasn't possible was sorely mistaken." He smiled greatly at the couple's shock, smile growing as the Brute turned and wrapped Serenity tightly into his arms, holding her much too tightly. She offered a weak smile, then burst into tears. Trembling, Diamond hurried from the room.  
  
He was going to sick up.  
  
~  
  
The doctor's brow furrowed in concern. "Shall I give you a few moments?" He offered.  
  
Vegeta nodded quickly, drawing his mate closer to him and glaring until the doctor was gone and the door once more safely shut, thankful that the annoying male nurse who had made him so uneasy had also left.  
  
"Usagi? Are you. . . . upset?"  
  
"I didn't think it was possible." She reached up a trembling hand to swipe at her tears, smiling. He could feel her amazement now, and her joy, through their bond. "After what happened - and it's been so long, too. . . ." Her voice trailed off. She laughed suddenly and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. "I'm so happy." She breathed against him as the kiss ended. "I feel like my heart's about to burst, or fly out of my chest, or something."  
  
"I don't want that happening." He permitted a smile, pushing away the sudden fear before she could see it in his eyes. But she felt it, through their bond.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It hurt you so much last time. If something were to go wrong with this one. . . ." It was difficult, revealing this fear to her. Vegeta had changed drastically from what he once had been, but he would never be comfortable with speaking about his feelings.  
  
"We'll have to be extra careful, that's all."  
  
"But the people who attacked you. . . ."  
  
"Nothing will hurt this child." Her eyes blazed fiercely for a moment before she fell against him, arms sliding around his waist, lips on his. "I love you. More than anything."  
  
~  
  
He reached her throneroom panting, in much distress. He knew his appearance must be wild, but didn't care. Lady Kilaki looked up from whatever she did to keep herself entertained, rising in surprise to see him.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, my Diamond?"  
  
"Enough of this sitting around uselessly. This world is yours if you want it, so why not make a move?" He demanded.  
  
"I can take my time, now. I only wished to avenge my son. The Council won't even be expecting me to form the first attacks for a few hundred human years. Our kind move slowly. There is no more need for action right now, only planning."  
  
"I know something that will change your mind." He announced, drawing himself up to full height.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She's still alive, my lady."  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Okay, there it is. Review, oh my wonderful readers. 


	6. Chapter 6: The very trite plot twist

Yes, it's been a while. Yes, I know that makes me very naughty. Yes, I know I take forever. But I did post warnings that I tend to vanish during the school year, did I not? Don't worry; soon I'll have a laptop and then I think it will be much easier to post regularly.  
  
So I read this over again yesterday to see where I left off, and I realized that it wasn't really as bad as I thought it was. Yay! (I felt bad because I thought I was posting crap, and it turns out it's only semi-crap!) As for Usagi being pregnant again...she was the one who said it wasn't possible, not me. (Evil laughter.) Or, if you prefer, being dead kind of fixed the problem.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing...except a few originals. (I heart Veggie. He's so cute!)  
  
~  
  
Lady Kilaki paced the length of her throneroom in long, irritated strides, kicking at her long, dark skirt.  
  
How could that little brat be alive again? Beryl had killed her and she had been dead and gone and that was the way the world worked. No excuses, no exceptions.  
  
And yet she was alive.  
  
What to do, though? The little witch had obviously broken the rules by coming back from the dead; what other rules of battle could she break? Could Kilaki not just have her revenge and then take the pitiful little world over? That was what was supposed to happen, after all.  
  
"A full-scale attack is what we need." Diamond was saying, eyeing her coolly, as if he had the nerve to think he was better than her just because she had failed to take the possibility of an untimely resurrection into account. "I will capture the princess and then you can wage your war on this planet. Speed and surprise are the keys to victory."  
  
"No." She said, an idea occurring to her.  
  
"No?"  
  
A slow smile curved its way onto her lips. "She has defeated you before, has she not, my Diamond?"  
  
He hesitated a moment before reluctantly giving his answer. "...yes, my lady, however..."  
  
"No, not however. Obviously she is much too strong for the direct approach. So instead we must strike where it will weaken her, yes? You have watched her for a long time. You know what...and who she truly cares for. Now, think, my Diamond, and tell me how this can be used to our advantage."  
  
Slowly a look of enlightenment crossed his face and he began to smile.  
  
~  
  
"I can't today, Goshin. Dad wants me home in case mom needs anything."  
  
The dark haired girl gave an irritated huff. "Not even for a little while?"  
  
Veggie shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how protective dad's gotten – it's worse than ever. Weird thing is, mom used to tell him when he was getting too obsessive; now she doesn't say a thing. And I know she doesn't like being treated like she's glass, so I just can't figure out why she's putting up with it just because she's going to have a baby."  
  
"She's not even that far along yet, is she?"  
  
"No, she's not. You can't even tell yet." Veggie sighed. "I don't mean to sound angry. She's my mom and I love her – and I know enough to appreciate her now, you know? It's just...you know, one day I'm going to be stronger than my father and then he won't be able to boss me anymore. It's like he things he's king of the universe or something."  
  
"Uh...Veggie? He is a prince."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but that's beside the point. It has nothing to do with anythi- "  
  
Their conversation ended abruptly.  
  
~  
  
"The stew smells delicious, Bulma." Usagi said with a smile, stepping into the kitchen silently. "Will it be ready soon?"  
  
"It should. You know, I have so little experience cooking; I'll be surprised if it even tastes like real food, whatever the smell. Maybe the fact that it's Chi-chi's recipe will give it a little better taste than something I came up with on my own."  
  
"Well," Usagi laughed. "You know Sayians will eat anything, so really there's nothing to worry about. You could put rocks in the stew and they'd barely even pause to chew properly!"  
  
"You think I should put rocks in it?" She asked, eyeing the stew thoughfully.  
  
""No!" Usagi laughed. "I was only making an example."  
  
"Well..." A sudden thought occurred to Bulma and she stopped. "What are you doing out of your room? Vegeta will go ballistic!"  
  
"I'm not officially bedridden yet; I'm not even showing. We decided I would take it easy, not become an invalid, remember?"  
  
"Well, I refuse to be yelled at just because you can't stay still."  
  
"I'll deal with my mate on my own, thank you very much." Usagi sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. She really did feel fine, but she, too was worried about the child growing within her. She didn't think she could live with losing another one. So she was careful and Vegeta was careful and everyone treated her like porcelain and though she hated it, she allowed it to continue because she had no other choice than to grit her teeth and endure. For the baby. "Have you talked to Trunks today?"  
  
"He called about an hour ago, actually. Right on time, every week when he runs out of clean laundry. I'll be glad when he's married and has someone else to take care of him. Maybe then I can get some work done. He's a grown boy, after all!"  
  
"You're going to miss it." Usagi smiled. "You're going to end up like those mother-in-laws on TV who do whatever necessary to make their son's wives feel inadequate."  
  
"Well...maybe. But there's nothing wrong with worrying about my boy."  
  
"Unfortunately for little Monica, she'll have both of us to deal with, rather than just you. And Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "And Veggie and Trouser and Yamcha...I bet that poor girl has no idea what she's marrying into. I'm surprised Goten hasn't scared her off yet. Trunks is his best friend, after all."  
  
"If she passed his tests, then she must be all right, ne?"  
  
"I guess." Bulma conceded reluctantly.  
  
The door swung open and Vegeta walked in, in all his spandexed glory, a towel thrown carelessly around his shoulders. He had been training all day – ever since Usagi had thrown him out for hovering like a worried mother hen just a little too much. Usagi smiled at him as she sent a wave of affection through their bond, tilting her head up to accept a kiss as he passed by. He grabbed a water and a juice box from the fridge before sitting next to her, pushing the juice her way wordlessly. Usagi took an obedient drink, knowing vitamins were important and also knowing she had hurt his feelings by making his leave earlier. It was early in her pregnancy, yes, but she was already beginning to get mood swings.  
  
"Where's the boy?" He asked after taking a long drink of his water. "I've decided to take him with me to Kakarott's."  
  
"You know, I haven't seen Veggie all day." Bulma said thoughtfully, adding spices to the stew bubbling over the stove. "School let out quite a while ago, didn't it?"  
  
"He's probably out somewhere having fun, that's all." Usagi smiled, reaching out with her fuzzy-slipper clad foot to begin a game of footsie under the table with her mate. "Trouser said he was walking home with Goshin. Maybe the two of them have finally decided to hook up."  
  
"Brat's too young for that." Vegeta snorted.  
  
Usagi kicked him gently. "That's what you said when Trunks started dating."  
  
"Brat was older than the other brat is now." He grunted.  
  
"I was fourteen when I had my first real boyfriend."  
  
A noncommittal grunt and a dark look were Vegeta's only response. He didn't like admitting that the thought of her with anyone before him upset him.  
  
"I was six." Bulma added.  
  
"That's because you're a whore, woman." He finished off the rest of the water and stood. "Kakarott and I will probably spar for a few hours." He told Usagi, ignoring the offended blue haired woman completely as his eyes searched Usagi's in silent question. He felt guilty for leaving when she might need him.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly and answered his guilt with a surge of love. "Have fun. If Veggie's there, have him call. And hey, why don't you just have Goku fly back here for dinner?"  
  
"Share a meal with that idiot?" He scoffed. She raised an eyebrow and his expression grew less stony. "...perhaps." He relented, bending down for another quick kiss. Then he was gone, the window curtains fluttering in the breeze dramatically.  
  
"Can't you learn to use a door!?" Bulma shouted before pulling the window closed.  
  
~  
  
"Chi-chi? Are my boys over there? It's time for them to come home." Usagi frowned, leaning against the wall and shifting the phone from one ear to the other. "I see."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, pissed that she had worked all day on dinner and no one had shown up to eat it.  
  
Usagi covered the receiver with her hand. "She hasn't seen them all day. Hold on." She listened a few more moments before again addressing herself to the blue haired woman. "Goshin never came home from school, and she said Goku said that Vegeta never showed up where they had decided to meet."  
  
"What? Why wouldn't he show up?"  
  
"I don't...yes, Chi-chi, I'll have them call if I see them. Right. You too. Bye." She hung up and took a seat at the kitchen table, thoughtfully chewing on her thumbnail. "Bulma...I'm worried."  
  
"Boys will be boys. You know how Vegeta and Veggie can get. And Goshin's almost as bad! They'll be home eventually." She offered, not sounding convinced. "Let's just go ahead and eat."  
  
"You do it; I'm not hungry. I...I think I'm going to call Trunks. Maybe they went over there."  
  
~  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Yes, a short, little, kind of trite chapter. But it is a chapter. This will probably be able to be wrapped up in only a few more chappies (it's not destined to be anywhere near as long as BOTR, thank God) So review! 


End file.
